


【瑜昉】感官世界

by Amoxicilin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoxicilin/pseuds/Amoxicilin





	1. Chapter 1

-清纯小处男×官能小说家  
-灵感来源：漫画《ポルノグラファー》  
-大型OOC现场

 

01  
[嗯……啊……那里、那里……不要……]  
她一边呻/吟一边推拒，下身的小嘴却越吸越紧，层层叠叠浸润了……

手上的字打到一半，手机铃声突然响起来，带着黑框眼镜的男人停下敲打键盘的手指，反手从挂在椅背上的大衣的口袋里摸出手机，来电显示“房东”。  
隔壁客卧已经空了两个月，房东也没有给他涨房租，可以说是十分善良的好心人，想来现在是找到了新的租客。  
“喂，红姐。”  
“小尹啊。”  
“嗯，是我。”尹昉从电脑桌前站起来，用肩膀夹住手机，给自己倒了一杯水。  
“是这样的，我这个房子的客卧，空着也不是空着，我就重新找了住户，你不介意吧？”  
“我当然不介意了红姐。”  
“你不介意就行，明天我带着人去看房，是个小伙子，自己一个人到北京来打工的，也挺不容易的。我想着明天是周末，你要是没事儿的话就也跟他见一面，看看投不投缘。”  
“嗯，行，我明天都在家的。”尹昉端着杯子重新坐到电脑前，“不过红姐，其实你不用管我，我跟谁都能住。”  
“是，我知道你脾气好，你也在我这儿住了这么多年了，这不是给你说一声嘛。”  
“那红姐，明天见。”  
“行啊，明天见。”  
尹昉挂了电话，重新看向屏幕，手接着敲下去。

……层层叠叠浸润了生/殖/器、丝袜、床单……

这是一个很老的居民区了，建筑设计一看就是苏联援建风格，建于一九五〇年代，不像四合院能因为风情租出好价钱，也不像新建的建筑那么便利，不上不下地杵着，地段倒是很好，不知道为什么一直没有拆迁。  
尹昉住进来的时候是两年前，在寸金寸土的京城，难得找到一个交通方便的便宜屋子，除了电路老化时常停电、管道老化时常停水、下雨天会有一股沤气，就没有什么不好。  
之前尹昉的合租人一直是公司同事，现在搬出去和女朋友住了，留下尹昉一个人住着主卧。

新房客被红姐带进来的时候背着一个巨大的双肩包，一副当场就要住下的架势。尹昉只在红姐开门的时候出来打了个招呼，男孩看起来比自己小不少，穿着T恤和大短裤，戴一顶棒球帽，裸露的皮肤上覆盖着一层汗水，眼神很亮，见到尹昉出来主动和他握手，自我介绍道：“你好，我是黄景瑜。”  
尹昉能感觉到他掌心有一层薄薄的茧，触感十分微妙。  
“你好，我是尹昉。”  
随后尹昉就进了自己的卧室，关了门安心写自己的小说——开玩笑，日更网文的截稿日是每一天。  
老房子的隔音并不怎么好，尹昉隐约听到男孩对房子的询问，随后就签合同说好尽快入住。等到红姐准备走了，尹昉才又走出卧室去送，此时客卧的门已经开了，男孩的黑色双肩包扔在还没铺床单的床垫上。  
尹昉客气地招呼红姐吃饭，红姐一边摆手一边说：“你看看你连火都没开，没必要客气了。我先走了，你和小黄熟悉熟悉。”红姐抬着下巴冲着尹昉身后有些局促又有些兴奋的男孩努了努嘴，换了鞋带上门走了。  
尹昉回头，黄景瑜还在打量着屋子，他慢悠悠地开口：“小黄，你今天就住这里吗？”  
黄景瑜把视线移到他身上，其貌不扬的合租者穿着一身松垮垮的家居服，多少有些死板的框架眼镜显得整个人都有点蔫。  
“嗯，我搬得比较急，一会儿再去拿一趟东西，今晚就住。”  
“哦。”尹昉走到厨房打开冰箱，检阅了一下自己囤的蔬菜，“那回来一起吃完饭吧，我来做饭，你有什么忌口的吗？”  
黄景瑜有些意外这位合租者的好客，答道：“没有，什么都吃。”  
“吃辣吗？”尹昉转过头，眼皮抬起，从镜片后面望过来。  
“能吃一点。”  
“那行。”说着尹昉从冰箱里拿出来一些菜。

黄景瑜回到暂时落脚的地方，准备收拾东西走人。其实他这两天十分窘迫，之前租住的房子，房东突然涨价，他只有两个星期去找新的房子，还在小巷子里乱七八糟的小宾馆窝了几天，现在好不容易找到一个便宜又相对体面的住处，赶紧签了合同就搬家。  
小宾馆没什么人打扫，洗手间里都是陈年的污垢，床单上散着几个被烟头烧出的洞，门边撒了一堆从门缝塞进来的招/嫖/小/广/告，房间里有一股挥之不去的霉味。  
连续几天没能睡个好觉的黄景瑜飞快地收拾好自己的行李，在心里说着“再也不见了您那”摔门而去。

回到新敲定的住处，刚拿到钥匙的黄景瑜一开门就闻道饭菜的香味，桌上已经摆了一盘西红柿炒鸡蛋和一盘尖椒肉丝，尹昉听到声音从厨房里探出头：“回来的正好，刚出锅，还有一道汤，马上就好，你去洗手吧。”  
黄景瑜答应一声：“欸！”拿着自己的行李跑进卧室，又到卫生间洗手，自己的毛巾还没挂出来，在T恤下摆随便擦了两把。  
小客厅里尹昉刚把汤盆放下，把围裙摘了挂在椅背上，冲黄景瑜点了点头：“你坐。”  
两个人坐下吃饭，黄景瑜本来以为会是一顿客气而沉默的晚饭，没想到第一口下去就忍不住轻喊了一声：“好吃！”  
尹昉笑了，这还是黄景瑜第一次看到他笑，眉眼弯弯像个小孩子，快乐得很有说服力，他忍不住又重复了一遍：“真的很好吃。”  
“好吃就好。”尹昉自己吃了两口，“冒昧问一句，你现在是做什么工作的？”  
“我？我现在就是打工的，白天在电影院，晚上在饭馆，烤肉店。”黄景瑜带着轻微自嘲的笑意。  
“哦……”尹昉低头。  
“你呢？”  
“我就是普通文职，在一个舞团。”  
“哇，搞艺术的啊。”  
“不是，搞艺术的是演员，艺术之外的事情，才是我的工作。”  
至此寒暄的部分就基本结束了，两个人没有再发出碗筷敲击之外的声音，窗外的蝉鸣混着摇头风扇的声音铺作环境声，他们继续吃饭。  
饭后黄景瑜主动收拾碗碟去洗，尹昉站在门口看了他一会儿，开始交代合租事项。  
“这边小区比较老，水电时不时会停，红姐实在，应该和你说过。”  
“说过。”黄景瑜一边洗碗一边应声。水声和餐具撞击的声音不大不小，尹昉的嗓音刚好能盖过。  
“每个月物业会给发水电费的单子，我们平摊。”  
“没问题。”  
“现在屋子里的宽带是我和之前的住客一起办的，还有一年才到期，他搬走的时候也没管，你先用着，到期了我们再一起搬。”  
“行。”  
“生活用品你自己带了吧？”  
“带了。”  
“你要是不常在这儿吃饭，厨房这边的开销就不用管了。”  
“嗯……我可能，一个礼拜会吃一次？我轮休。”  
“我每天自己做晚饭的，你要是要一起吃，就买菜回来，可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“……没什么别的事了。我先回房间了。”  
等黄景瑜把碗碟都沥干水放进橱柜，天已经擦黑，小客厅里空空荡荡，尹昉的房间房门紧闭。  
黄景瑜觉得自己的室友十分奇怪，说冷淡，会主动找自己吃完饭，说热情，又一副划清界限的样子。他甩甩头，走回自己的房间，开始收拾东西。

等到黄景瑜冲完澡准备睡觉的时候，他才发现自己居然没有带床单被褥来。之前合租的房子是有床品的，他今天搬得太急，都忘了这一茬。  
犹豫再三，他还是去敲了尹昉的房门。  
“尹昉。”敲三下。“尹昉。”敲三下。  
“怎么了？”尹昉打开门的时候就看见黄景瑜顶着一头湿漉漉的头发站在门口，保持着略微尴尬的笑容。  
“那个……你有没有，不用的床单啊……我搬得太急了，还没买……我用完之后会洗好再还给你的！”  
“你等一下。”  
尹昉回身去衣柜里翻找，黄景瑜站在门口等着。尹昉的房子里没有开顶灯，只有书桌上一盏台灯亮着，笔记本开着，黄景瑜看出来开在WORD的编辑界面，思忖道上班族真是辛苦，周末还要加班。还没等他把好奇的视线转到其他地方，尹昉已经抱着东西走回来。  
“床单枕头都有点旧了，你凑活用吧。夏天这么热还只有风扇，我想着你也不用盖被子。这个凉席也是旧的，有几根竹篾断了，你小心不要划伤。”  
黄景瑜本来只是想借个床单铺一下，没想到尹昉这么细心给他拿了全套的用具，多少有点受宠若惊。  
“谢谢谢谢！太麻烦你了。”  
“没关系，你早点休息吧。”  
尹昉说完就关上了门。  
黄景瑜抱着东西回到自己的房间，铺好床就把自己摔在床上。功率不大的小风扇给他送来一点点凉爽，疲惫的男孩很快就睡着了。

另一边，尹昉在房中，对着文档敲下：“男孩肩膀宽阔，小腿细长，平日里十分阳光的面容，在此时染上了几分痞气……”


	2. 感官世界 03

03  
黄景瑜感觉尹昉正在试探什么。  
很奇怪他并没有明确表示，但是黄景瑜有这样一种感觉。至少，尹昉的卧室门不是总紧紧关闭了，偶尔黄景瑜路过，看到里面亮着的电脑屏幕，猜想他在写什么，居然有些兴奋涌上心头。  
等到某一个夜晚，黄景瑜从烤肉店回家，看到尹昉坐在餐桌边对着电脑敲敲打打的时候，他知道尹昉的试探结束了。  
但他觉得自己正在试探着自己摇摇晃晃的心。  
黄景瑜发现自己开始不由自主地观察尹昉，不由自主的意思是，他发现的时候往往已经盯着尹昉看了好久，看他的眉眼和嘴唇，轮廓和线条。  
他重新开始画画。  
他小时候被爸妈压着学了快十年的画，但是他不喜欢，上高中之后就以学习太忙为由扔了画笔，然而他高中读完之后还是不肯将就着读一个烂大学，背着一个双肩包就来了北京。  
但现在他突然想画画了，他想画下自己的合租人。拿起笔的时候他突然想起，小时候那个留着长发和胡子神神叨叨的老师，曾经说过：“黄景瑜你有天赋，但是没有意愿。”  
现在他明白所谓意愿是什么了。

尹昉“工作”的时候不避讳黄景瑜的那一天起，黄景瑜画画也不避讳尹昉了。  
每天很晚才回家，黄景瑜洗了衣服洗了澡，头发还湿着就拿着一张纸一根笔凑过去，今天画侧脸，明天画正脸，后天画后脑勺，大后天画正在打字的手部特写。  
尹昉其实有点不自在，他不太习惯被盯着看，尤其在……工作的时候。  
虽然他在一点一点对着黄景瑜放下某些界限，而且是他主动的，但是一开始，他想的其实是什么时候把黄景瑜吓跑了什么时候停下。没想到，男孩不仅没有被吓跑，似乎还挺享受的。  
换成尹昉手足无措了。他确实已经很久、很久没有放任别人了解他的生活了，尤其是生活的某些阴暗面。  
他一边做着无聊的文职，一边写着有可能被跨境追查的小说，像一株喜阴植物一样躺在这栋破旧的建筑里。  
但是黄景瑜却是不一样的，刚成年不久的男孩像是还不了解成人世界的条条框框，不太懂得那些礼貌而冷漠的尊重，大大咧咧地走过来，尹昉就心软的给他开了门，让他继续往里走。  
有的时候尹昉将视线从屏幕上移到黄景瑜那里，就看见他近乎专注地画着自己，心里竟然会渗出一丝甜蜜，甜蜜得令他心惊，又甜蜜得让他放任。  
在黄景瑜明白自己的心之前，尹昉先于他明白了一切，不管是尹昉自己的心情，还是黄景瑜或许怀抱的心情，还有两个人正在维持的微妙的平衡。

黄景瑜倒也并不是完全的不谙世事，毕竟上了中学之后他就是一个吸引小姑娘眼球的少年，大部分小姑娘都是面带红晕的含羞草，但也有那么一小撮，像是霸王花一样让他了解了什么叫耽美、什么叫腐、什么叫他和同桌勾肩搭背去球场就是好基友。  
所以在他第一次梦到尹昉的嘴唇和锁骨之后，脑子里第一个蹦出的句子就是：“我不会弯了吧？”  
当他看到自己桌上的已经累计了一沓尹昉的速写之后，黄景瑜又在心里重复了一遍：“我不会弯了吧……”  
黄景瑜十分困惑，但是控制不了自己望向尹昉的目光。  
于是他在某个轮休的傍晚，他在手机浏览器里打下了“同性恋”之类的关键词。  
学习资料简直丰富，从生理到心理，从科学理论到感情分析，还有诸如“我和男朋友的那些年”之类的论坛文学。  
黄景瑜第一次真正感觉到“新世界的大门在我眼前打开”，信息量像是实体化了一样从屏幕冲到他眼前，冲得他头脑发懵。一边看，又一边忍不住想尹昉，一会儿觉得自己就是喜欢尹昉了，一会儿又觉得还能在抢救一下自己的直男身份。翻到大概第五页的时候，他看到了一个帖子，网页抓取的简介是“……其实看肉的话我还是推荐枋枋老师的，真的把同性的爱写的好浪漫又好真实哦……”  
不知道为什么，黄景瑜就是觉得，这个“枋枋”，就是尹昉的马甲。  
他尝试着搜索了“枋枋”，都是枋枋老师长枋枋老师短，于是又搜索了“枋”，这回联想词出来了“枋 合集”，黄景瑜估摸着自己八成搜对了。

[斜射的阳光把男孩的瞳孔染成琥珀色，黄昏的色泽铺在他的胸膛上，他是年轻的、热情的，热烈的欲火熊熊燃烧着，像是要灼烧掉臣逸为数不多的理智，将所有思维的神经都烧成灰烬，变成脆弱不堪的、手指一碰就碎的粉尘。  
他也确实这样做了。  
那双带着薄茧的手拂过臣逸的皮肤，所到之处都泛起微微的热感，催促着手指继续向下，往更深、更深的地方去。  
臣逸喘息着，眼神迷蒙，主动凑上去索吻，手指抓着男孩短短的头发，又像泄愤又像不满足……]

黄景瑜硬了。  
他看着尹昉——姑且当作是尹昉——写的故事，一个年轻的大学男孩和偶然认识的社会人做爱的故事，他看硬了。  
他的脑海中，是自己的手指抚摸着尹昉的皮肤，是尹昉的嘴唇贴近他的嘴唇并泄出呻吟，是尹昉，臣服在他的身下。  
黄景瑜开始自慰。脑子里想的却是他曾经画过的、尹昉纤长玲珑的手指。  
“……呼……尹昉……尹昉……”黄景瑜半闭着眼睛，一边撸动自己的阴茎一边絮絮念叨尹昉的名字。  
这种感觉和他以前偷摸看毛片撸管的快感很不一样，有一个明确的对象，而他对他有某种程度的深刻了解，知道他的体温比一般人稍低，知道他害羞的时候耳朵会红会笑得很可爱，知道他平常戴的黑框眼睛下面有一双水光潋滟的眼睛，知道他一本正经的文青面孔下写着淫秽色情的小说……  
黄景瑜越想越兴奋，直到他抚慰自己的手上，贴上了另一个人的体温，他才猛得睁开眼睛。  
是尹昉。  
尹昉蹲在他面前，一只手握住黄景瑜的手加着力道撸动他的阴茎，另一只手把玩他的两个囊袋，专心致志像在擦拭一件工艺品。尹昉感觉到黄景瑜的手停下来，抬起头，眼神平静，却隐隐有火苗跳动，而黄景瑜的眼中，欲念与慌乱纠缠的样子，让尹昉发自内心地愉悦起来。  
黄景瑜听到尹昉轻轻笑了一声，然后低下头，还带着笑意的嘴唇亲上了他的龟头。  
黄景瑜浑身一抖，差点就这么射出来，眼前烟花炸开，尹昉细细亲吻然后张嘴含住阴茎的画面却十分清晰，尹昉颤抖的睫毛和脸上细小的绒毛都纤毫毕现。  
黄景瑜大小就知道自己发育得很好，但是，尹昉努力吞着自己却还是不能完全吞下而皱起眉头时，他心里第一次因为自己的尺寸产生荒谬的自豪。他想挺腰直接操到尹昉的嗓子眼，但是尹昉已经推开，转而又舔又亲，从上到下把那玩意儿伺候个遍。  
行吧，这样也不错。黄景瑜在脑海里评价。  
尹昉能听到黄景瑜舒服的喘息，感受到男孩的大手正在抚摸自己的头发，手的主人发问：“你经验很丰富吗？”  
从头顶传来的声音和平常听到的不太一样，尹昉抬眼看了黄景瑜一眼，没有回答，又把阴茎含了进去，半途还走偏了道，把他的腮帮子顶起来一块。  
尹昉感觉这个画面应该刺激到黄景瑜了，热情澎湃的龟头在他嘴里抖了一下。他干脆豁出去了，尝试塞得更深，给成年没多久的小处男来了个深喉。  
喉头挤压着龟头，尹昉喉结滚动一下，黄景瑜就射了。  
“咳！咳咳咳……”突如其来的高潮，黄景瑜没反应过来，尹昉也没反应过来，连忙退开，还是被结结实实呛到了，年轻人的高潮却没结束。等到黄景瑜从前所未有的高潮中缓过神来，眼前的尹昉还在咳，白色的浊液挂在他的脸颊、嘴角，还有一些从眼镜片上滑落，一塌糊涂又分外性感。  
黄景瑜手忙脚乱拿纸巾给尹昉擦干净，像个做错事的孩子一样低着头绞手指，刚发泄过的阴茎还趴在外面，尹昉简直要被这副样子逗笑了。  
“怎么了？觉得自己时间太短了？”  
黄景瑜不服气地抬头，对上尹昉调笑的眼神，又露出委屈的样子，重新把头低下去：“……你是不是，经验很丰富啊。”  
尹昉半是挑逗半是安抚地抚摸他的头发：“实战经验基本没有，理论经验倒是很丰富，对付你足够了，小处男。”  
黄景瑜看着他，呆了一会儿，凑上去吻尹昉的嘴角。


End file.
